


bringing on the heartbreak

by alex_archer



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, alcohol use and club groping btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_archer/pseuds/alex_archer
Summary: yeah you got the best of metim @ me, nisha @ pandoranmama
Relationships: Timothy Lawrence/Nisha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	bringing on the heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PandoranMama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoranMama/gifts).



“Kiddo, we need to get you out of here,” Timothy winced as Jack opened the door to his room. The light from the hallway cast a beam directly into his eyes. He huddled further into the pile of blankets in which he currently resided. The light illuminated his room, and thus highlighted just how much of a mess it was. There were takeaway boxes and beer bottles littered amongst piles of laundry. His bed was half destroyed, the sheets tangled in his legs so tight he doubted he could get up if he wanted.

“No, Jack… I’m not up for it,” he tucked tighter into the bed as Jack did his best to tiptoe further into the disaster zone, careful not to step in anything open. He was already dressed for the night, Jack figured he had to spend most of his time getting Timothy ready. It would be an undertaking of which the world had ever known, Jack would probably have to acquire a weed whacker to deal with the beard and hair situation alone.

“Timothy, my darling younger brother-”

“We’re twins.”

“Doesn’t matter. Anyway! My _persistant_ younger brother… You gotta get up, kid. She’s never coming back,” His words cut into Timothy’s heart like a knife, churning his gut. He felt the tears well up again, wondering how there were still some left. He reached out to grab tissues, the cold air hitting his arm almost steamed from his heat. Jack’s hand met his with a slap, “You have to get out of that bed. We gotta get you cleaned up at the very least. You’re starting to stank up the apartment, cupcake, it’s crampin’ my game.”

“Yeah, sure… _That’s_ what’s cramping your game…”

“Hey, listen, I’m trying to help you here. I get it, she was your first and that’s hard. She left you, she didn’t want you. It’s been two weeks, princess. You _gotta_ get up out of that bed into that shower, I’m begging you,” Jack knelt down in front of Timothy’s face, holding his sleeve over his own nose in an exaggerated grimace. Tim closed his eyes and flipped over, curling into himself as he processed just how long it’d been. He could still feel her in his arms, smell her on his sheets, taste her on his lips. Yet, she’d left him.

Sure, they’d never technically dated, but something about them was connected on another level. Jack had drawn light to the fact she was Timothy’s first, but she was also his only. He was almost thirty, and while he’d dated before he’d never felt for someone with his body before. With Nisha, he’d opened up to her immediately, like magnets. He thought she’d done the same. Where he’d lain himself out for her wholly, she’d cut him open by telling him she felt the same and then leaving.

He was drawn out of his feelings as Jack rooted about under his covers, grabbing Timothy’s ankle before he could fight him off. The blankets, which had once been his comfortable abode, now betrayed him. He was helpless to flail from his brother’s grip as Jack dragged him off the bed. Tim’s arms fell out as he hit the ground with a resounding thud. He raised himself up to sit, rubbing his arms in protection against the fresh air.

Jack didn’t allow Timothy a moment to recover before he was pulling him up to stand, tearing the blankets away from Tim with enough force to make the taller man spin. Jack reached out and steadied Timothy, a gentle slap to bring his attention fully to what he was demanding.

“Listen, kiddo. You either get in that bathroom and get cleaned up, or I drag you there and spongebath you myself. Do you really want that?” Timothy stared down at his brother in horror, he _definitely_ did not want that. Suddenly, he was very aware just how gross he really did feel. He was covered in grime, he felt just about as bad outside as he did inside. Standing up tall he took in a deep breath, only now realizing how stale the air was.

“Okay. I’ll go out tonight, but I’m coming home by midnight…” Tim gave in. He knew Jack was right, Jack was _always_ right. He always had what was best for Timothy in mind, even since they were kids. Hell, he even let Tim move in with him when he lost his job. Granted, Jack was loaded, but still. “You’re buying all my drinks.”

“Hell yeah, Timtam! You’re gonna get drunk off your ass, you need it. I’m even feeling generous and I’ll get a cleaning crew up in here so you can come back to a clean room,” Tim scoffed at him, but the expression on Jack’s face said he was adamant in this. Instead of fighting him, Timothy nodded and began the arduous task of heading to the bathroom. He felt like his limbs were sandbags, heavy and shapeless.

He found himself in front of the mirror before he knew it, staring back at an alien. His beard had grown uneven, and his hair was falling into his eyes. His eyes. They were set in dark circles, red veined inward near his irises. He looked hollow and exhausted. Staring at his reflection, Timothy steeled himself up. He pulled his shoulders back and clenched his jaw. He’d have fun tonight, he’d forget about her. Who knows, maybe he’d even find someone else to fall into, so he finally put to rest that she wasn’t special. She wasn’t the love of his life. She wasn’t constantly still on his mind for a reason.

He shook his head before he went too far down that thought path and he set to work, grabbing the clippers and attacking the jungle on his face. He carefully trimmed his hair, shaking his head to make sure the curly mop fell alright before he stepped into the shower. The warm water flooding over his body revealed just how sore he was. The emotional toll, and laying in bed for two weeks, had exhausted every part of him. He soldiered through it, washing all the grime off himself as he tried his best not to become some crying in the shower cliche.

Stepping out to the shower, he stopped to examine the result. While he knew he looked _exponentially_ better, he still felt terrible. What about him had her heart? Surely something in her cared for him that few months, but not enough to make her stay. He finished his routine and headed out, opening the bathroom door to an alarming amount of people he didn’t know. Pulling himself back into the bathroom, he dragged the door back as well. Jack hadn’t been joking with the cleaning crew, and now Timothy was very aware he didn’t actually have any clothes… Sticking his head out a crack, Tim called desperately for Jack.

To his surprise, he found Jack trotting up way too quickly, a bundle of folded clothes in his arms. Timothy groaned, “Jack… I’m half a foot taller than you, none of your clothes are going to fit me.”

“Don’t worry, kiddo. These aren’t mine, _but_ I did pick them out. They should be in your size, or a size smaller. We’re gonna get you laid even if we have to split a few seams to do it,” Jack’s glee sent ice into Timothy’s veins. He knew his brother, these clothes were gonna be more uncomfortable than he could ever have dreamed.

“If I’m gonna wear these, you better get me a shot while I squeeze into them,” Tim groaned out, taking the pile from Jack.

“That’s the spirit, kiddo!” Timothy snuck back into the bathroom as Jack bolted off. He dropped the clothes on the counter and leaned into the mirror. A few seconds later, a rap on the door told Tim Jack was back, and Timothy opened the door to his brother holding two shots. Tim smiled, reaching out to take both, to Jack’s protestation, and down them with a grimace. He smacked his lips and handed the glasses back to Jack, he slipped back into the bathroom to shimmy into the clothing.

He had to suck in his gut as he buttoned the pants, and he realized he’d probably gained a few pounds from the comfort eating. There’d been a lot of Thai, and a lot of noodles. Still, as he buttoned the shirt he looked at his newly fresh self in the mirror and he did his best to smile. He looked good, and he knew he did, but he didn’t feel good. Nothing about him felt like he did when he was with her. He knew it was silly, but it was true.

Timothy hardened himself up and stepped out of the bathroom, heading into the main room to meet Jack. He grabbed his jacket and headed to the door, not waiting for Jack before he stepped into the hall. If he paused, he was worried he wouldn’t go through with it. Jack trotted after him, and they hopped into the car he’d called.

“You look hot, Tim. I’m sure someone at the club’ll help you forget her, at least for a night,” Timothy knew Jack’s words were meant to comfort him, but he didn’t feel very comforted. Then, as the car came to a stop, Tim swiveled to look at his brother. The anger on his face clear as day.

“Jack, we can’t go here… You _know_ it’s one of her favorite places,” His heart raced, what if she was here? What if Athena or Janey were, and they hated him? He never found out why Nisha left him, and to be honest he wasn’t sure he was strong enough to.

“Relax, kiddo. Even if she is, she’ll see what she’s missing. You just gotta be confident, know you’re better than her. You can get better than her,” Something in Jack’s facial expression and voice told Timothy he should second guess what his brother was saying, but he chalked it up to nerves and moved on.

“Fine, I’ll go in. You’re buying me as many rounds as I want…” And Jack did. They headed in and Timothy’s heart settled. He scanned the place and couldn’t see her anywhere, and he’d be able to pick her out of a crowd blind. So he fell into the night completely, pounding back shot after shot. A few of the rounds were covered by people he danced with, and there was one man who bought him several. So Timothy fell into him as well, grinding and bouncing with him on the dancefloor. Timothy’s mind was completely occupied, and he was complacent in the licentiousness surrounding him. He was out of his element, but he still went along with everything he could, several hands were on him at a time. Where he’d usually shy away from the simplest of touches, now he welcomed hands drifting down to grope him.

He was lost in it, which he supposed was Jack’s plan, but it made the pull from the euphoria that much jarring as he met eyes with the person who’d just come in the door. He seemed to meet her gaze instinctively, his body sensing her near even though his mind wanted to forget her. She saw him and her eyes widened, and he watched as she dragged Athena and Janey off to the side into the ground. He tried his best to pull away from his dancemates, to their protestations, but he managed to slip their grasp. He stood on his toes, trying to look over the crowd and catch where they went, but he lost them.

Relaxing back down, he scowled. He wanted answers, and he couldn’t believe she’d run from him after doing what she did. Still, his mind lingered on how she looked. The dress she was wearing was her usual, black leather, but the way it hugged her… He hadn’t seen it before, it was probably new like his clothes. He’d like to see more of that dress.

He shook his head and tried to clear the thought, pushing her out of his mind. It was a difficult task, but he managed it. Turning back towards the dance floor, he flashed a smile. He had been ready to greet the people who’d been dancing with him earlier, but it seems he got his wish instead. He’d see more of that dress, and he might get answers as well. He turned into Nisha grabbing his lapel, her fists balling the fabric and pulling him down close to her. Her face was angry, and her eyes were sad. His heart broke, and his stomach lurched at the thought she was feeling the same things he did.

“How could you do this to me?” Her words cut like a knife. He looked down at her, his own expression mirroring hers.

“How could I-? How could you leave me?” He hoped she could hear his pain over the sounds of the club. His voice cracked, the stress of what she’d done was laid bare… or so he’d thought…

“I didn’t leave you! You left me!” She shouted at him, and he scrunched his face in confusion. She’d left him. Plain as day. Nothing could be misconstrued about her saying she didn’t want to be with him.

“You left _me!_ Jack said-” Timothy watched as Nisha’s face turned sour. Her fists tightened as she grabbed him. She pulled him backwards with her, dragging him through the crowd like a hot knife through butter. He could barely keep up, stumbling over his legs as she led him out the back into the alley. The wind was knocked out of him as she shoved him against the wall.

“No excuses, Handsome… You _called_ me, you left a message on my fucking _voicemail_ to break up with me. I thought you were different. You’re just as _bad_ as Jack,” he could feel the ire in her voice, but he saw the tears forming as well. He’d never seen her cry before, it was unsettling, but comforting as well.

“Nish, I- I didn’t record that voicemail… Jack told _me_ you’d probably skipped town and left me,” He felt tears welling in his eyes to match hers.

“Jack did this,” Nisha released his jacket and took a step back, her fists balling up tight as she fought the urge to barge back into the club and give him hell. “When he told you I’d left, why didn’t _you_ send anything? I never got any texts or calls…”

“I just assumed you did what he said. Why would you stay with me?” He felt his heart drop as he voiced his anxieties aloud for the first time. All that time in his room, he wallowed in the thought she never loved him at all. Now he was admitting it out loud, to her, it was harder to hear than think. Watching her, he didn’t expect the reaction he got. Her tension fell out of her shoulders and she turned slowly to him. He pressed against the wall as she came close to him once more.

“Timothy… I’d stay with you because I love you,” her words hit his heart like a bullet, and he felt a deep breath he didn’t realize he was holding in escape his chest. He was stunned, his pulse quickening as he dealt with what she’d said. She loved him. Him. Timothy James Lawrence. Nisha Kadam loved _him._

He shook the shock from his head and answered her, with a kiss. His hand laced through her hair, and his other pulled her waist in close to his. They kissed so hard they both had to break to breathe, “I love you too, Nish.”

“Show me.”

He didn’t have to have her ask him twice, flipping positions so she was pressed against the brick of the alley wall. Her leg came up to wrap around his thigh, the heat of her already soaking into his pants. Their kisses were messy, the need for the other surpassing any ceremony. Both had been away from the other for far too long, now they demanded all those minutes be made up in this one. Timothy’s hands tore down her body, lifting her skirt as hastily as she unbuttoned his pants. His hand slipped into her underwear as hers slipping into his, and they both worked the other over.

Timothy’s fingers slipped into her as easily as he remembered, curling to pull gasps from her as his thumb worked her clit. Nisha’s hand gripped him, working his length over to drag a moan from him. He felt her leg return to its position wrapped around him, and he obeyed the command. Pulling his fingers, he guided himself inside her. The shudder racked through her chest as she moaned, the shaky nature of the sound sending ripples across his skin. Everything about this was right, and he made sure to show her. Reaching down, he lifted her other leg up over his arm. She hopped into his hold with ease, trusting he’d hold her through it all. He did.

He pumped into her like his life depended on it, the frenzy of emotions causing erratic movements from both of them. Timothy couldn’t tell if it was hours or seconds before they were both finishing in time with each other. He bit his lip to stifle the screaming whimper as he came into her, feeling her muscles tighten around him as she kissed him to smother her moans. She was smarter than him in every way, and he kissed her right back. They stayed like that, soft kisses and hard breaths, as they recovered.

Nisha pulled away first, dropping her leg to steady herself. Timothy stepped back, tucking himself into his pants quickly. They both giggled in tune, at the hilariousness of the situation and through the emotions tugging them every which way. Both refused to let the other completely focus on cleaning themselves up, instead focusing on kissing the other until one of them stopped first.

“Let’s go… Let’s go back to mine, and we can forget everything until we see Jack in the morning. We can decide to kill him or not at that time…” Timothy held her hand as he touched his forehead to hers, staring down at her with a smile.

“That sounds perfect, handsome…” Nisha moved to head towards the street, dragging him behind her in hand. She reached up to hail a taxi, and they clambored in. Timothy couldn’t help but keep squeezing her hand to make sure this was real, and she seemed to guess the motive every time he did. No matter the length of time between squeezes, she leaned over to kiss him each time. He revelled in the softness of this, knowing full well once they got to the apartment they’d be going hard as they could.

“I love you.”

“And I love you.”


End file.
